redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GulotheSavage/Gulo The Prince, Death is cold.
Gulo The Savage -- Fan Fiction Chapter 1 -- The Frosty Breath. The Land of Ice and Snow lay in the clutch of early winter. The sky turning grey with the coming of night. Gulo’s huge paws crushed the snow as he walked along in a hurry, his two score guard trundling on in his wake. Gulo shouted out his orders. ‘ If you don’t find them slaves it will be you, who will serve me!’. Gulo stopped to look at the slaves tracks the guards stumbled though the snow stopping at the edge of a snow draped forest. The guards looked into it with hesitation. The ermine captain called to Gulo. ‘Prince Gulo!, They have gone into the Forest of Death, shall we follow?’. Gulo’s claws ripped the tree bark with anger. He swung for the ermine captain hitting him hard into a tree trunk, killing him instantly. ‘No feel free to stay here, anyone else?’. There was no hesitation the two score fought each other to not be the last one in. ' ~~*~~ ' The three slaves named Brojun, Tilley and Tregal ran though the forest dodging trees as they went, they slowed down to a halt near a large pine tree, the pure white fox named Tregal said though breathlessness. ‘we cant run or hide from them, our tracks are too obvious!’. A well built otter named Brojun who was the leader figure leant against a tree replying. ‘Where not far from the White river, we can lose them there’. The small mouse maid named Tilley said with a whimper. ‘But…but.. I cant swim! We should try something else! Tregal looked to Brojun knowing there was no other way, Brojun huffed and continued on into the forest. ' ~~*~~ ' The small red light of dawn passed over the horizon, the light reflected into Gulos eyes making him look a picture of terror. He stood up slowly treading softly towards a single sleeping ermine called Whitetail. Gulos tapped his shoulder, Whitetail turned slowly and jolted back. ‘Lord Gulo? May I be of assistance?’. Gulo crouched there staring at the sun rising. He let out a little sigh. ‘Pick up the slaves trail they wont be far now’. The Whitetail nodded slowly, Gulo pushed a bow and arrow into his hands. Whitetail looked slightly confused. ‘Lord?’. Gulo stood while replying. ‘Kill them...’. Whitetail replied with hesitation . ‘but Lord Dramz said to keep them aliv……’ He voice lowered into a faint murmur as Gulo stood staring at him. Gulo snarled. ‘Don’t fail me, or you will not live to see the next dawn!’. ' ~~*~~ ' Gulo had not moved from the camp all day, it was getting early evening. A small grey/white ermine shuffled forward, he approached Gulo. ‘Prince Gulo? Should we not be following the slaves?’ Gulo sat looking into the campfire, as he replied. ‘I am in no hurry for three worthless slaves!’ The ermine moved back swiftly not wanting to feel the wrath of Gulo’s mood. Some time before midnight under a full moon Gulo got his guards doing a swift jog into the forest, in pursuit of the slaves. ' ~~*~~ ' Whitetail had walked at a brisk pace ever since he left the camp, he walked though the snow knowing that if he did not kill the slaves he would surely die. Whitetail was an exceptional tracker, he followed the tracks knowing he would meet up them anytime now. There it was he heard voices, he dropped down to a low crouch looking though a hawthorn bush. He saw the three slaves sitting round a small hidden fire, they where obviously going to spent the night here. He pondered what to do, if he fired now he would get seen, rushed and possibly killed. Tregal walked into the direction of the bush stopping a short distance off, Whitetail froze thinking he had been seen, then Tregal picked up some firewood and turned to go back to camp when Whitetail jumped up quickly sending the bow shaft to the foxes head knocking him senseless, Whitetail smirked and dragged the body off into a bush a far distance from the camp. He returned to his former position behind the hawthorn bush, he took the bow from his back and placed an arrow onto it, he could just about see a small figure, he let loose and not being the most skilled beast with a bow it struck Tilley in the leg. She let out a shocked scream. ‘Arhh! I’ve been hit! Ow! Ow!’ Brojun rushed to her side looking at the wound. ‘I must be one of Gulos scouts‘ He looked into the forest listening to reseeding footsteps. ‘Ermine!, sneaky little blighters!’ Brojun quickly distracted Tilley. ‘Whats that over there Till?’ As she looked in the direction Brojun looked he snapped the arrows shaft and tossed into the fire, Tilley squeezed Brojuns paws tightly. ‘Ow! You rotter! I wasn’t ready!’ Brojun chuckled as he placed some soft leaves onto the wound and wrapped it up with a piece of his tunic. Brojun suddenly came round to there situation. ‘We need to move, Now!’ Tilley grabbed Brojun’s arm. ‘But! Tregal! Where is he? Find him quick’. ' ~~*~~ ' An hours march away Gulo was speeding though the forest like an unstoppable juggernaut, the ermine guards struggled to keep up, as Gulo looked round to see where the guards where, Whitetail collided with Gulo, not knowing what it was Gulo swung knocking Whitetail unconscious. He looked down to see the limp figure. ‘Bloodclaw! Get here!’ Bloodclaw was one of the biggest ermine on The Land of Ice and Snow white he had white fur with dark red fur round his wrist and hands, he came running up to Gulo saluting with his spear. ‘Yes Prince Gulo? What is it you require?’ Gulo pointed to the limp figure. ‘Carry him, he has important information I need’ Bloodclaw nodded, picking up Whitetail like he was a feather he thrust him over his left shoulder and followed on with the back of the group. ' ~~*~~ ' Brojun looked for Tregal in a frustrated panic, he knew that Gulo was not far off, after about half an hour Tregal stirred, rubbing his head. ‘Ugh….Brojun matey is that you?’ Brojun turned as quick as a flash. ‘Tregal it was Gulo’s guards that attacked us, we need to move now!’ Tregal stood up slowly replying. ‘Where too?’ Tregal and Brojun made there way to where Tilley was sitting, Tilley jumped up hugging Tregal as she saw him. ‘Blistering Paws! I thought you where captured or .. Dead!’ Tregal chuckled heartily. ‘Ha it’ll take more than a silly old ermine to finish me off!’ All three of them took of into a speedy walk, with Tilley limping behind. ' ~~*~~ ' Gulo stopped at the slaves previous camp, he sniffed the air loudly. He let out a small growl. ‘Bring Whitetail here!’ Bloodclaw dropped the limp figure with no real care, Whitetail dropped with a faint thud. Gulo picked up some snow clentching it in his paws, the snow melted causing little drips of water to drop from his hand, he placed it over Whitetails face. ‘Wakey, Wakey’ His voice turned nasty an evil. ‘RISE AND SHINE!’ Whitetail came round with a shocking image to face, Gulos evil eyes looked him up and down. ‘Well, where are the slaves bodies? Hmmm?’ Gulo looked to the left seeing the arrow shaft in the low burning fire. He picked it up and toyed with it, the still hot shaft not bothering Gulo. Whitetail sat upright against a tree. ‘Ohh Prince Gulo it was horrible! Foxes! Everywhere!’ Gulo looked up. ‘Foxes? What? Speak the truth or die!’ A tale of lies laid itself out in Whitetails mind. ‘Urh, Yes white foxes scores of them! Ambushed me, but I shot the little girly mouse with ma’ arrow, me thinks that the foxes finished them off and took them away….to eat them, yes that’s it!’ Gulo looked as if he believed him, them with a swift thrust the broken arrow shaft ended Whitetails lies. Gulo scoffed. ‘Foxes! Ha! Stupid fool!’ The ermine crew had heard about white foxes, but it was more than foxes that worried the ermine, it was Deatheye!. Gulo kicked the fire remains, that let out hissing noises at the embers hit the snow. ‘GET AFTER THEM!’ All the guards jumped with freight then ran off in random directions, but Gulo corrected them. ‘This way you blumbering fools!’ ' ~~*~~ ' Brojun and Tregal exited the forest first, it was some time before Tilley caught up with them. They all stood staring at the scene before them, it was two steep cliff faces either side of a fast flowing river. The river correctly named the “White River” was extremely fast flowing, with rapids as far as the eye could see. Tilly blinked, and shouted over the noise. ‘The White River?!’ Brojun replied. ‘Aye…..’ It was a lot rougher than he last remembered it. Tregal was first to act grabbing a dead buoyant looking log he jumped into a calm looking area. Using the log as a float he was rushed along and was lost out of sight. Tilley turned to Brojun. ‘You next then?’ She chuckled lightly but it trailed off. Brojun took a similar looking log he chucked it in and dived after it, he was also seen rushing into the distance. Tilley hobbled over to the log pile nudging a few with a short stick, she picked up one. ‘Huh, this’ll do’ She was about to jump in when she heard it! ' ~~*~~ ' Gulo saw Tilley standing on the edge, he roared out at the top of his voice. ‘RAARRGGGGHHHH!’ Foam dripped from his mouth as he thundered towards her, the ermine had spotted Tilley a second before Gulo. They ran together in a mass of vermin. Gulo was in front with a ermine named Sharptail. Gulo looked back seeing Sharptail, he roared and grabbed him by one arm and flung him at Tilley. Tilley stood stock still with fear, the ermine hit her in the chest sending her and the ermine over the small cliff into the white river. Gulo stood staring over the edge, he was in a crazed state. ‘GET AFTER THEM!’ He grabbed three ermine and flung them into the river, they fell short hitting rocks, dieing instantly. Gulo turned to find some more victims when Bloodclaw spoke up. ‘Urrrh! Prince Gulo, maybe we could follow them along the bank?’ Gulo seemed to calm down and spoke softly. ‘Fine take one score with you’ Bloodclaw nodded promisingly. ‘Thank you lord, I won’t fail ye!’ Gulo took a serious tone. ‘You best not, or i'll have your head!’ Bloodclaw set off down the bank at a steady pace. Gulo took a small break on a rock and followed on ten minutes later. ---- Chapter Two -- Strange Folk Water filled Tilley’s nostrils as she struggled to the surface the weight of Sharptail pushing her down. She could not release herself of Sharptails grip, as he constantly pushed her under trying to keep himself above water. Tilley had very little energy and she soon gave up fighting, as she drifted into the darkness, suddenly a rough paw grabbed her tunic pulling her and Sharptail clear out of the water. Tilley lay on the bank coughing up water, she look up slightly seeing a pair of spotted paws. A calm voice called down to her. ‘Are you ok?’ Tilley looked up in shock staring right into the stern sapphire eyes of a huge snow leopard. ‘Um, Please don’t hurt me!’ A slightly evil chuckle came from the leopard. ‘I’m not going to hurt a friend of my tribe!’ Tilley stood up look at her surroundings there were lots of pure white foxes like Tregal standing near the bank. Tilley asked sternly. ‘Friend? What friend?’ Just as Tilley spoke Tregal emerged from the back of a rocky outcrop. Tilley sprang up with a burst of energy. ‘Tregal! Thank the furs!’ Tragal spoke with a slight weariness. ‘Huh, so full of energy!’ Tilley hugged Tregal with surprising power. ‘Easy! I’m bruised as it is!’ Tilley looked slightly embarrassed. ‘Sorry’. Tilley looked back to the snow leopard, she bowed low. ‘I’m sorry, let me introduce myself, I’m Tilley and you are…?’ The leopard raised up to his full height. ‘I am called Cyaneyes, but the ermine call me Deatheye, Huh! Silly if you ask me!’ Cyaneyes dismissed Tilley with a wave of his thick tail. ‘We cannot linger, we must move right away’ Tilley had no objections until she remembered. Tilley looked worryingly at Tregal. ‘Brojun? Where is he…’ Tregal gave a sympathetic sigh. ‘He wasn’t seen by the tribe, don’t worry he’ll turn up you know Brojun!’ Tilley sounded slightly worried. ‘Yea, That’s what worries me’. ' ~~*~~ ' Bloodclaw strolled along the bank searching vigorously, he halted looking to the other bank. He called his best ermine soldier over. ‘Lugtail what’s that yonder?’ Lugtail squinted his eyes trying to focus on the distant object. ‘It’s a body Bloodclaw, wait its Sharptail!’ Bloodclaw moved swiftly down the bank keeping a fixed eye on the body, it moved slightly. Bloodclaw called out. ‘Ahoy! Sharptail matey!’ Sharptail turned slightly, raising a paw about three inches from the ground then it flopped down again. Bloodclaw called over. ‘Hang in there Sharptail!’ Bloodclaw surveyed the river looking for a crossing point. There it was a fallen tree about a league down the bank. -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 23:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) (This my first time writing, please give me any pointers, and i will include peoples charactars into the story (If possible), Thanks)